Smile HD
' Smile HD (#244)|next=yes|nextvideo= Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared (#245)}} Smile HD was the first reaction video the girls did for their new React series. It had the girls react to Smile HD, a music video based off the My Little Pony franchise. This video was originally uploaded on January 26th, 2015, this makes its original placement in between Scribblenauts Unmasked and Campaign 14 of Alien: Isolation. This video was then re-uploaded on March 6th, 2015 and was the 244th video uploaded onto the channel. All members who were regular members at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls saying that they have no idea what they'll be reacting to, Molly saying that it doesn't look too bad, but the colors make her a bit scared. The girls begins the video and sees what the subject of the video is. Andrea's face changes to that of disappointment, while Renae and Sydney enjoy it, the latter having a feeling that it won't go well. Molly anxiously anticipates something to jump at her, covering her face in fear. Renae is overcome with the cuteness, while Andrea isn't having any of it, wanting the singing to end. The tone of the video then changes once Pinkie Pie punches Twilight Sparkle, leaving Mackenzie and Mariya speechless, while Andrea begins to smile and enjoys the gore. Molly is disheartened by the sudden turn of events, Mackenzie is still speechless and in disbelief at what is happening. Rainbow Dash arrives and kicks Pinkie Pie in the face, Molly saying that it seemed like justification. The girls watch as a meter in Pinkie Pie's head goes to its maximum level, Sydney not getting a good feeling about it. Pinkie Pie then gets up and is surrounded by energy and blasts her friends with an energy wave, surprising the girls. The violence continues, Mackenzie being speechless the whole time. Renae compares Pinkie Pie's insanity to a crazy ex girlfriend, as the camera pans from under a standing Pinkie Pie, Mariya commenting that the angle looks awkward. Once again, the violence continues as Fluttershy comes into the scene, Sydney saying that they should not show the video to children. Molly and Mackenzie watches on, not saying a word, while Renae sings along to the song. Mackenzie says the video is like a messed up version of the Power Rangers, while Renae comments that Pinkie Pie is like a Super Saiyan when she charges a ball of energy. Andrea even comments on the similarity between the video and the Dragon Ball series. The video ends with Pinkie Pie releasing the ball of energy onto the earth, destroying it, Sydney watching in horror as Fluttershy's body gets burnt up by the heat of the energy ball and Mariya saying that Pinkie Pie is crazy. The girls give their thoughts on the video in the outtro, Sydney saying that the video was fantastic yet horrifying all at the same time. Andrea says that she wouldn't mind having to watching cute "horses" beating each other up Dragon Ball style. Mackenzie finds it a little bit hilarious, still unsure what she just watched. Molly comments that it's going to ruin Saturday cartoons for her and blames the "Brony" community for suggesting that they watch the video, not liking it one bit. Renae finds it very conflicting that the video tells her to smile while beating up her friends, saying that it is a very twisted logic and that children shouldn't watch the video as it could create a lot of violence, while Mariya isn't sure how to feel about the video. Trivia *This video was originally taken down due to copyright infringement. The channel later decided to change their approach and re-uploaded the video at a later date. External Links Category:React Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015